


Les Plaisirs de la Plume

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: City Hall - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Un duo atypique, un amour passionné, telle est la vie de ces deux grands écrivains dans un monde fait de machine où le papier et la plume ne sont qu'un sombre souvenir.





	Les Plaisirs de la Plume

Jules avait de la suite dans les idées. Il n’était alors qu’un bon écrivain à son âge et il faudrait attendre quelques années avant qu’il n’en devienne l’excellent que nous connaissons tous. Il en allait de même pour son ami et acolyte Arthur qui n’avait aucune idée du succès qu’il allait connaître bien des années plus tard. Aujourd’hui à City Hall régnait un parfum doux amer, d’un échec cuisant de plus et d’une découverte plus qu’impensable. Dans l’antre de Jules, se trouvait caché du papier et un crayon. Tout ce que nous pourrions prendre pour des objets du quotidien et synonymes de passions, d’amour, de dévotion, revendication, tout ce qui anime la vie des Hommes et des Femmes. Pourtant, il s’agissait pour eux d’une arme de destruction massive. Une arme capable de faire régner la terreur dans les yeux de tous.  
Alors que Jules réfléchissait dans son coin, Arthur écrivait des ébauches de texte sur son téléphone. Quelques idées, ici et là sans but certain. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à taper une adresse, son corps fut parcouru d’un frisson indescriptible. Une étincelle vint éclairer son regard, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent laissant rougir ses joues. Une caresse. Là. Tandis que Jules était à vingt mille lieues de lui, il lui était tout bonnement impossible de le toucher, ni même de l’effleurer. Certainement pas - là - . Son regard parcouru la pièce entière quand dans son dos la voix mélodieuse de Jules Verne s’éleva.  
« Dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti.  
\- Mais, comment peux-tu…  
\- Enfin Arthur, tu m’as appris tant de méthodes de déduction et tu me demandes vraiment « comment » ? Je t’ai observé. Plus sérieusement, qu’as-tu ressenti ?  
\- Une caresse à l’entre jambe. Répondit le plus jeune, sûr de lui.  
\- Bien. Parfaitement bien. Merveilleusement bien.  
\- Vas-tu me dire ce qu’il se passe Jules ?! s’énerva Doyle.  
\- Tais-toi et observe. »  
Jules Verne se ressaisit de son crayon, griffonnant à toute allure ce qui semblait être une description tant son regard virevoltait de mots en mots. Tout semblait si clair dans son esprit qu’un son, comme celui de la mine sur le papier, ne vint déranger cet instant. Soudainement, alors que le point de fin semblait signer un arrêt de mort, le corps d’Arthur se mit à vibrer. Tout entier il tenta de se retenir à sa chaise, son souffle s’accéléra, son rythme cardiaque s’emballa et pour couronner le tout, sa verge grossit, se retrouvant désormais à l’étroit.  
« Jules ! »  
Mais le spectacle était bien trop beau pour répondre à ses questions. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement profiter ? Jules souriait, se délectait de ce corps secoué par sa plume. Il l’avait enfin trouvé, cette fameuse plume dont parlait les anciens. Il l’affûtait sur un corps qu’il désirait depuis des années.  
« Laisse-toi faire, vint-il susurrer à son oreille. »  
Comme par enchantement, Arthur se détendit. Les pulsions de son sang se régulèrent alors, laissant les mots échapper à son contrôle dantesque, pour que le plaisir ne soit que plus grand encore. Ce que Jules pouvait être talentueux, exceptionnel sur l’anatomie humaine. Bientôt la main du futur écrivain se joignit à celle fantôme accélérant un mouvement de va-et-vient bien présent. Dans un rauque unique, il se laissa aller à une extase sans pareille. Devant lui se tenait un Jules Verne resplendissant. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux, sa lèvre inférieure était pincée par des dents rieuses. C’est ce jour-là que naquis une merveilleuse histoire, contée par celui qui allait devenir, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Author's Note:**

> Participation au Challenge du Collectif NoName – Février 2019  
> "Nouveau Fandom" - Mundanchee et Mudomo
> 
> Défi de l'auteure: Ecrire concerne aussi la chanson, quelle est donc celle qui vous représente le mieux, comme écrite pour vous ?
> 
> Décider d'une seule chanson pour me décrire reviendrait à ne donner que "bleu" comme couleur pour décrire le ciel. Pourtant il peut lui arriver d'être gris, d'être aussi noir, mais également parsemé de minuscules tâches blanches, jaunes ou rouges. Il y existe un nombre incalculable de chansons me correspondant, je vous laisserais donc le choix de m'en choisir une, si le cœur vous en dit!


End file.
